


the time has come, the walrus said, to talk of many things

by woodswanderer



Series: say could that lass be i [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya learns herself, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodswanderer/pseuds/woodswanderer
Summary: It had been three days since a group of foreign ships headed by a ship flying the Stark flag had docked in Lannisport in the West. The Lord of Storm’s End was losing his shit.Arya returns from her journey west. A reunion.





	the time has come, the walrus said, to talk of many things

**Author's Note:**

> So kings landing is in the East??? This was difficult for me to reconcile, because I always pictured it on the west coast. I mean it makes sense, I just never thought about in the years I've been into GOT. So, Lannisport. I thought about having Arya's group sail around the southern coast to KL, but I thought that wasn't realistic. I recommend listening to the outlander soundtrack when reading this, for the softness. The cottage is the cottage from the first outlander book, when claire decides not to go back to frank, and returns to Jamie. Title again from the walrus and the carpenter. Quote from Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland. Seeing as I've never actually read Alice in Wonderland, I seem to be referencing Lewis Carroll a lot for this series.

It had been three days since a group of foreign ships headed by a ship flying the Stark flag had docked in Lannisport in the West. The Lord of Storm’s End was losing his shit. It had been almost exactly three years since Arya had set off west, and Gendry had worked very hard to be a good lord of the Stormlands. He had reorganized the wealth and power distribution throughout the Stormlands, following the example King Bran had set in Kings Landing, and had made it very clear that the laws he had changed were to be followed. Rape and abuse had dropped precipitously since he himself had dragged a lower stormlord before his court and made the man stand in front of his family and friends while almost twenty women accused him and witnesses from all classes had given their testimony, which was utterly damning. The sentence was passed and swiftly carried out. One head was mounted above Gendry’s gate. Other men from all classes had come forward to confess and be given a lighter sentence than wait to be brought to trial. Gendry had made it clear that he would listen to any accusation. 

Davos was proud of the man Gendry had become. He had once remarked that Gendry’s sense of honor and justice was almost as great and legendary as Ned Stark’s, but Gendry knew that it was Arya that drove him. He wanted to be a man and a lord that she would be proud of. And so he worked. And if at night he sometimes sat in his windowsill and stared at the sea, well. A man was allowed to pine once in a while. 

But now she was back. Or she had to be. The word from Kings Landing that had reached Storms End had not been specific and Gendry was about to jump out of his skin. She said she would come back, and she had. Gendry only had to be patient. And so he held his open court as usual, listening to the smallfolk’s petitions.

Gendry attempted to stifle a yawn as he listened to a report about wolf attacks on sheep flocks by a shepherd. The shepherd had been a part of a program to train refugees from Kings Landing in new professions and was eager to repay Gendry’s kindness with regular reports. But the man was cut off as Davos entered and handed a scroll directly to Gendry, a sly smile on his face. 

Gendry sat up straight when he saw the wolf on the seal and unrolled it quickly. It was short, but the words made Gendry’s heart skip a couple beats.

I’ve left Lannisport and I’m heading to Storms End. Meet me on the Goldroad? -A

Gendry shot up out of his chair like a man possessed. Davos tried to stifle his laughter as Gendry tripped on a chair leg, pulled the table runner, and tripped on his own feet, all in succession. “I’m sorry everyone, I have to go—I mean, I have to cut open court short, Davos will take your petitions¬—I’ve got to—will someone get me a damn horse!” The people who had gathered in court were laughing knowingly at their lord as he nearly fled the dais. Gendry smacked straight into the sheepherder who had been reporting to him, and stuttered apologies as the man nodded knowingly at Gendry and patted his shoulder. “Go on, man, we’ll be here when you get back.”

** ** **

Gendry had come far as a rider since he rode into Winterfell years ago, but he knew that the horse was equally responsibly for his progress as Gendry was himself. His white gelding was fast, strong, and patient as Gendry rode down the Goldroad. He had packed in a rush, a bed roll, some food, and a pouch of coin his housekeeper, a kindly stout woman, had put into his hand. Gendry figured he was about halfway to Lannisport, having passed by Kings Landing and crossed the Blackwater Rush. Could he have missed her? What if she ran into trouble? What if they already passed each other by on accident?

Gendry slowed his horse and let the poor animal breathe. He slid off the horse and considered his options. It seemed perfect when he had received Arya’s letter. But maybe he should have stayed in Storms End and waited. 

Gendry patted his horse’s neck as he led the animal to a small creek by the side of the road. He was bending down and splashing water on his face when he heard hoofbeats coming from ahead of him. No… It couldn’t be…

Gendry rose, heart full in his throat, and saw Arya on the back of a white horse that was slowing to meet him. Her eyes were shining as she spotted him. Gendry was by her side before he even thought of moving, and Arya leapt off her horse and into his arms as he swung her around. 

He was crying. She was crying. They were crying. They were laughing, and kissing as they sunk to the ground. Gendry pulled back just far enough to press his forehead to hers. Her hair was longer, and braided in a simple braid that ran down her back. Arya put her hands on Gendry’s cheeks and spoke. “I came back. I kept my part of the deal, did you?” she asked through her tears and laughter. Gendry didn’t dignify that with a spoken response, only pulling her back into a kiss.

Eventually, sometime after Gendry’s legs started to go numb, he rose and offered her his hand. “There’s an old, empty cottage a bit that way,” he said motioning to the woods on their left. “It’s coming on nightfall, we can bed down there. A step up from our time in the Riverlands, eh?” Arya’s smile stretched across her face. Gendry had never seen her look so light inside.

“That sounds agreeable,” she said as she reached over to take her horse’s reins, her other hand still firmly clasping Gendry’s. They walked off into the forest hand in hand, their horses following behind.

The cottage had a shed for the horses, some dry hay for the animals to eat, dry firewood, and a mostly intact roof. Gendry thought he couldn’t ask for better. The sun had set as the two worked side by side to settle down for the night, laying out Gendry’s bedroll, and bringing in the saddle bags from the horses, until finally they sat across from each other in front of the fire, holding hands and sneaking looks at each other shyly.

Gendry took a deep breath. “I hardly know where to begin,” he said.

“‘Begin at the beginning, and go on until the end, then stop,’” Arya quoted from somewhere, blushing. Was Arya blushing? Who was this amazing vision in front of him? Had some Targaryen supporter popped out of the woodwork during court and knocked him in the head? Arya continued, “How about I tell you my tales? How about you kiss me first, and then I tell you my tales?” she asked, challengingly, rising to her knees before him.

“Please,” he said before tugging her to him.

Some time later, minutes, years, or hours later, they lay in a pile, their blankets wrapped around them as Arya described her journey.

“Capable was the first person I met in Patria. The name for their country means something like homeland, motherland. Her parents are the lord and lady of the lands on the coast, and she liked to roam the eastern coastline, just in case anyone every showed up. My ship had been sailing along the coast looking for signs of habitation or a good place to make port when I spotted something reflective. It was clear that it was deliberate, and as we sailed closer, she used her mirror to signal us a ways south to an inlet where we could make anchor. She was ecstatic to meet us. I don’t know what I expected, but it wasn’t anything so guileless as Capable.” Arya had risen as she spoke about her first days in the land that was west. Gendry had never seen her so animated in his life. “She brought us to her family’s home, who showed us such hospitality. They were as excited to hear about Westeros as we were to hear about their land. Capable offered to take me to the capital and introduce me to the King and Queen. Such kind people I have never met in all my life. I sat for days with their court, exchanging tales. When I had seen everything their country had to offer, the King sent diplomats, traders, merchants, craftspeople, healers, scholars. It’s a good country, but I’m glad to be home.”

Gendry appraised her from where he lay, a hand stroking her back. “I’m glad you’re back too. It sounds like an amazing place. I can’t wait to see it someday.” He could afford to be generous. He had everything he wanted.

Arya smiled as she leaned to kiss him. “Well, I’m not about to set right back off. I have a few things I want to do first.” She said as she kissed him.

“Oh do you?” he said, grinning in between kisses.

“Yes, I do,” she answered, kissing him.

“Am I one of them?” he asked.

“Gendry, you are items one through five, at least,” Arya replied, kissing him deeply. Gendry felt like she was going to sink right into his bones. “But,” she sat straight up and reached for her saddle bag. Gendry followed her lips, sinking back disappointed. Arya looked back at him with a knowing look as she rummaged, pulling something out and keeping it in her hand.

“Gendry I met such wonderful people there. Such amazing women. They don’t have the prejudices there are in Westeros. When I went west, I left because I needed to figure out who I was. For so long my identify had been based in violence, or revenge, or a mix of the two. When I finally chose to live, I realized I didn’t know who I was. I didn’t know what I wanted to be. How can you live a settled life when you don’t know who you are?” Her eyes searched his. “The people I met, Capable, her mother, the queen, so many others, women who are healers, scholars, warriors, mothers, wives, women who chose their life. I realized that I could choose what I wanted to be, and there, I learned about so many options I didn’t know existed. I can be a woman, a warrior, a wife, an explorer, a mother, and a thousand other things. The world is new, and joy isn’t halved, but doubled,” she opened her hand and held out two matching, shining, silver rings. “I asked you once. I’m asking again. Will you be my family?” Arya asked, her heart in her strong grey eyes.

Gendry’s heart had been beating harder and harder as she spoke, but now he thought it might have stopped. “I’ll say what I should have said then,” Gendry said taking her hand in his, folding their hands around the rings. “Yes. I’ll be your family. And you’ll be mine.” Arya’s joy could be seen from the land to the west when she bent to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they bang so fucking hard. A girl wants to get DICKED DOWN. Next in the series is the wedding. 
> 
> So, the land to the west is Gondor. Like, fictional Gondor. the King is Aragorn, the Queen is Arwen, and Capable is me. If you've read that one LOTR fanfic, you might know who Capable's parents are. (Hint: Elaura.) Capable is the fictional second daughter of fictional people from a fictional story about a fictional story. Its very meta. The name Capable is from Mad Max: Fury Road. That's some good damn story telling.
> 
> The name Patria means fatherland in latin, its how the Romans referred to ancient rome. I know, four years and a bachelors degree in classics and I can't come up with anything better. Its bad. If I think of something better, I'll change it.
> 
> https://www.quora.com/Where-can-I-find-a-political-map-of-Westeros this map shows the Goldroad as a road that goes between Lannisport and KL. 
> 
> "Joy is not halved but doubled," may be from somewhere else, but I know it from Call the Midwife.


End file.
